El porqué de tantas cosas...
by Lore-chan
Summary: Amantes del Mimato, he aquí una historia no Mimato (jeje), bueno es pero no es....un enredo mío, don't worry....leanlo please! no olviden dejar Review....^_ ¬


El Porqué de tantas cosas  
  
Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Porqué no demuestra sus sentimientos? ¿porqué es tan encerrado en si mismo?¿le gustaré?¿me odiará?  
  
¿seré solo una amiga para él?¿Sabrá que existo?  
  
Esa es fácil…… claro que sabe que existo solo que…  
  
  
  
Lo observaba desde el 2º piso de la secundaria, estaba apoyado en aquel árbol de flores rosas, los pétalos de éstas caían sobre su cabello rubio, tocaba su armónica ¿ Qué le atraía de esa cosa? No lo sé.  
  
Recuerdo que en el digimundo no me hablaba mucho, yo solo lo miraba y como ahora me preguntaba y volvía a preguntar    ¿Porque es así ? ¿ Acaso la separación de sus padres era al causa de su actitud?.  
  
Me gustaría conocerlo a fondo, saber que piensa cada vez que toca su armónica o su guitarra.  
  
Pude ver que Sora se le acercó y sentó junto a él….. creo que están hablando.  
  
¿Porque Sora? ¿Porque ella puede acercar se le sin que él tome una actitud antipática , como cuando yo me acerco?  
  
        
  
Están sonriendo … Se ven felices, debo admitir que hacen una linda pareja… pero y ¿yo?… ¿Dónde quedo yo?… quizás deba cambiar mi actitud, no ser tan tonta , no pensar como una niña de 10 años… ya tengo 17!. No debo ser tan caprichosa , aunque se me consienta… HUY ¡ESO ERA DIFÍCIL! – Sonreí.  
  
Creo que yo y él no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Él se quedará con Sora o con… ¿June? ,si claro y yo soy la reina de España.  
  
¿Como le gustarán las chicas?… al parecer maduras, inteligentes, simpáticas… o sea como Sora.  
  
Hay veces en que realmente ¡la odio! , es todo lo que un hombre desea en una chica.  
  
Una de dos, o me quedo solterona y amargada por un chico el cual no me toma en cuenta para nada o me decido a conquistar a otro chico … tal vez a Joe… o a Izzy …….. hasta a ….  ¡TAI! – Esto último lo dije en voz alta y 3 chicas voltearon a verme … me sonrojé …  y bajé al 1º piso.  
  
Al regar cerca de aquel árbol, Sora ya no estaba, ¡ Que bien era mi oportunidad !. Arreglé mi uniforme y mi cabello y traté de acercarme con total naturalidad.  
  
-Hola Matt – Saludé energéticamente  
  
Él ni siquiera volteó.  
  
-Hola, ¿Que quieres?  
  
-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! – Pensé enojada por su reacción.-  solo conversar – le dije.  
  
-Te escucho.  
  
-¿¡Me escucha?!!! – Huy!  Estaba que explotaba ¡- ¿Te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?- Pregunté  un "poquito" calmada .  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Anda anímate.  
  
-Es que no puedo … hoy tengo ensayo con la banda .  
  
-Mmm… ya veo.  
  
TOCARON TIMBRE-  
  
-Lo siento… nos vemos.  
  
-Si, no hay problema…  
  
¿No hay problema?… ¿¡ no hay problema!?… que tonta claro que era un problema cada vez que lo invitaba tenía esa excusa.  
  
Durante la clase, estuve muy desconcentrada , distraída , y  por eso casi me sacan del salón.  
  
Hoy había ensayo de barras , yo soy la capitana.  
  
Me equivoqué muchas veces y el equipo de Tai perdió el encuentro y la mayoría de las porrista se enfadó conmigo. Fui un desastre y lo que más me molestó es que yo no era así .  
  
Estaba recostada  sobre mi cama … vi una carpeta sobre el escritorio, me levanté rápidamente  
  
Para comprobar si era de quien pensaba … y si lo era.  
  
Tomé mi cabello con un recogedor color rosa, me maquillé levemente, para que no se notase mucho, y salí de mi casa.  
  
-Hola otra vez – saludé a Matt.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Te venía a devolver las canciones que me prestaste el otro día – le extendí la carpeta – gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
-¿ Me puedes prestar otras?  
  
-Claro…. Pasa.  
  
Entré , ¡ que departamento más desordenado !  … había ropa por todos lados , loza sin lavar como de un año… pero no dije nada.  
  
-Y  ¿ Cuál quieres?  
  
-Que tal el de Bon Jovi.  
  
-Si.  No puedo creer que te guste ese cantante ya pasó de moda, además ya murió … supiste que lo encontraron muerto en la cama de  su amante.  
  
-Si lo supe. Pero igual me gusta. En especial : "Como yo nadie te ha amado"..  
  
-No lo niego… pero no me convence … me quedo lejos con el rock.  
  
-Él también cantaba Rock .  
  
-No , el suyo era un rock alternativo, tipo pop.  
  
-Como sea.  
  
-Aquí esta …. Toma.  
  
-Gracias , ¿cuando te lo devuelvo?.  
  
-No más allá de 20 años – bromeó.  
  
-Si…  ¿como te fue en el ensayo? – pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-Bien .  
  
Abrí la puerta.  
  
-Ah! Se me olvidaba.  
  
-¿ Qué cosa?  
  
-Esto… - le pasé un CDS – de pronto se me vino a la mente … esa canción … la canté cuando estábamos en el digimundo , para despertar un … mejor me voy hablo mucho… solo si tienes tiempo escúchalo – y dicho eso me fui.  
  
Al día Siguiente…  
  
Nuevamente estaba sentado en ese árbol , esta  vez no tocaba su armónica … tenía un reproductor de Cd`s … ¡ Quizás lo este escuchando ! .  
  
Me alegré … pero no duró mucho ya que me llamaron de parte de las porristas .  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al tener a las 25  en frente.  
  
-Queremos que ya no seas más nuestra Líder – respondió una morena.  
  
-¿Porque ?  
  
-Últimamente has cometido muchos errores , olvidas los gritos , te desconcentras.  
  
-Lo sé y lo lamento .  
  
-con lamentaciones no arreglarás las cosas – intervino una Chica Rubia que era la Ex capitana y líder … me tenía mucho odio.  
  
-Esta bien no seré más su capitana.  
  
-¿tampoco porrista? – Preguntó la rubia … esperando afirmación.  
  
-No… tampoco porrista.  
  
-Fue la mejor decisión.  
  
-Si… bueno permiso… me voy.  
  
Caminé hasta la cancha de football , Tai se me acercó.  
  
-Y  ¿ las porristas?  
  
-No lo sé … ya no soy parte de ellas.  
  
-¿Renunciaste?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Porque?… lo hacías súper .  
  
-¿Súper? Era un desastre.  
  
-Bueno admito que no lo estabas haciendo bien …. Ayer especialmente cada vez que te miraba , estabas como ida … por eso perdimos el partido.  
  
-¿Por eso?  
  
-Si … aunque no lo creas le das mucho ánimo al equipo y  ayer no lo había yo me desconcentré y perdimos.  
  
-Lo siento… pero no volveré.  
  
-No te obligaré… solo voy a extrañar que cada vez que tires los pompones , éstos te caigan en la cabeza o cuando trates de hacer la  B   te cayeras o….  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
  
  
Luego de conversar con Tai ,  Fui a la sala de computo… ¿ A que? … no sé tal vez navegue por la Internet o hablé con Izzy o … ¡que se yo! … a cualquier cosa.  
  
-Hola Izzy .  
  
-Hola… es raro verte por aquí.  
  
-Estaba aburrida.  
  
-Ya lo creo.  
  
Me senté frente a un PC y lo prendí.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Quisiera Navegar.  
  
-Bien..  
  
Se puso tras de mi … pasó sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.  
  
-¿A que página?  
  
-A cualquiera.  
  
-Veamos…. Una de ¿moda?  
  
-¿moda? – eso me agrado- si.  
  
-Esta es buena… te dejo.  
  
-¿porque?  
  
-El baño me llama a gritos.  
  
-Entiendo – sonreí.  
  
Contemplé la pagina.  
  
¿Cómo  sería  estar casada con Izzy?… Quizás tengamos una casa en la cuidad , en un lugar no muy de los más ricos un lugar modesto ¿modesto? … ja ja  ya me lo imaginó… el departamento con PC  
  
por todo el lugar , tendría a un chico en brazos y otros corriendo a mi lado … cada mes saldría una gigantesca cuenta de teléfono…. Y tendría que buscarme un amante Izzy ah de ser muy aburrido … todo el día hablándome de programas , paginas de Internet y todo eso.  
  
  
  
Ese día me dieron muchas tareas de , en especial de matemáticas… como odio esa asignatura.  
  
Fui a el departamento de Joe a pedirle ayuda…  
  
-¿No te incomoda que esté aquí?  
  
-Para nada , es bueno tener compañía de vez en cuando.  
  
-Debe ser fantástico tener tu propio departamento.  
  
-Ni tanto… tienes que planchar tu ropa, hacer tu comida , asear el lugar…  
  
-Aún  así me gustaría tener el mío.  
  
-Que tal si empezamos  por los ejercicios más fáciles luego los complicados.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Y si nos queda tiempo conversaremos un rato.  
  
-Si.  
  
Joe me hablaba y hablaba y yo no entendía nada de nada …..  
  
-¡Qué difícil!  
  
-pero … ¿entiendes?  
  
-Algo.  
  
-Sabes que para sacar la raíz cuadrada de 254  y luego multiplicarlo  por 85 y después….  
  
-¿Joe?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Descansemos?  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Estiré mis brazos cansada de tanto escucharlo. Sonó el timbre.  
  
-¿Puedes abrir?… yo iré por un libro.  
  
-Si …  
  
Me levanté y fui a la puerta…. La abrí.  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
  
  
Me senté sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto y miré mi cena : " Espagueti  con salsa de palta y champiñones … ah! Y con salsa de chocolate sobre todo aquello…. Eran los inventos de mamá no entiendo como papá no se ah enfermado del estómago…  
  
Giré la vista a los cuadernos de matemáticas …. Geometría …. Joe….. ¿Sora?  .... me acordé de ella.  
  
-¿Sora? ¿que haces aquí?  
  
-yo siempre vengo , lo extraño es verte a ti acá.  
  
-Solo vine a pedirle ayuda … con algunas materias.  
  
-¡Hola Sora! – saludó Joe – pasa.  
  
¡¡¡¡Fueron las dos horas más incómodas de toda mi vida!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ que demonios les pasaba a ambos???!!!!  
  
¿Miradas a cada segundo?….. ¿pequeños roces? .  
  
Luego de darme cuenta lo mucho que estorbaba y terminar el último ejercicio…. Me despedí de los dos y salí…. Desde afuera escuché unas risas… no había cerrado la puerta aún así que la abrí un poco para ver y ….. estaban besándose.  
  
Al día siguiente…  
  
Sora… hablaba con Matt nuevamente… a la salida fui donde Tai.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola Tai.  
  
-¿Viniste a ver a las porristas?  
  
-No solo quería ver tu juego.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡¡¡anotaste  5 goles en el 1º tiempo!!!  
  
-Pues parece que si – dijo sonrojado.  
  
-Toma – le pasé una botella con agua.  
  
-Gracias ….. ¿ has visto a Sora ?  
  
-No .  
  
-Si la vez … le puedes decir que la estoy buscando.  
  
-Si …. Yo le digo - murmuré.  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORA!!!!!! …..¡¡¡¡ SIEMPRE SORA!!!!  
  
Tiré mi bolso , esté cayó en una mesa botando la mayoría de las cosas que había sobre ella…. Muchas se rompieron…. ¡¡¡COMENZABA A ODIARLA!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Sora esto …. Sora lo otro !!!!! …..¡¡HUY!!  ….. en el digimundo fue lo mismo… ella era la que ayudaba …. Daba consejos…. Animaba a todos.  
  
Era como una hermana mayor para T.k. y Kari ….. una amiga inseparable para Tai…. Matt…. Izzy….. Joe…¿¿yo era una carga acaso?? ¿¿algo que molestaba??  
  
 Tomé unos osos de felpa de mi cama y los arrojé por todo el cuarto. Estaba realmente enojada. Traté de calmarme.  
  
  
  
Apreté una y otra vez el timbre del departamento de Matt …. Pero nadie abría.  
  
Me senté apoyada en la puerta , coloqué mi cabeza entre las piernas…. La carpeta comenzó a mojarse … estaba llorando.  
  
Después de… no sé talvez una media hora allí sentada escuché pasos … levanté la vista  y Matt estaba ahí.  
  
- ¿Tu?  
  
Me levanté.  
  
-¿ Qué haces aquí ?  
  
-vine a devolverte tu carpeta.  
  
Frunció el ceño… al parecer no estaba muy feliz de verme.  
  
-¿Sólo a eso? – preguntó  
  
-Sólo a eso – Repetí  murmurando.  
  
Miraba con cara de enfado.  
  
-¡no me mires así!  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-Como lo estas haciendo ahora.  
  
Guardó silencio. Eso me molestó.  
  
-Sé que no te agrada verme…  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Sé que en vez de que yo estuviese  aquí ….te gustaría que estuviese….- Comencé nuevamente a llorar – estuviese Sora …. Pero yo no soy ella ……..¡¡¡no lo soy!!!!  
  
Tiré la carpeta en su cara y salí corriendo.  
  
Los pies se me enredaron cuando bajaba las escaleras y rodé por ellas …. Para caer en el primer piso.  
  
Lloré más … tenía rabia ….. rabia con todos…. Rabia conmigo.  
  
  
  
Hoy… él no estaba en el árbol, estaba en al cancha  de football… conversando con Tai.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó en la frente y el brazo?  
  
Di la vuelta y Sora estaba allí.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿nada?  
  
-Así es nada  
  
-Últimamente estas muy enojada.  
  
-Y si fuera así ….¿ que ?  
  
-¿ Es por lo del otro día? ¿ por Joe ?  
  
-No.  
  
-Lamento no haberte dicho que Joe y yo somos novios.  
  
-¡No es por eso!  
  
-entonces….. ¿por qué?  
  
No respondí…  
  
-y … ¿me dirás que te pasó? ¿donde te golpeaste tan feo en el brazo y frente?  
  
-Me caí por las escaleras.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Fácil solo caí.  
  
-¿Te curaste?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿quieres que te cure?  
  
  
  
Me di cuenta que el problema no era Sora… era yo… Me explicó que el día en que se acercó a Matt era para decirle que Jun lo buscaba…  
  
-¡Esa chica es muy loca! – exclamó Sora  curando mi brazo.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Matt rió mucho cuando le dije que ella entró al baño de hombres a buscarlo.  
  
-Y ….. ¿Tai?  
  
-¿Tai?… ¿ que pasa con él?  
  
-Él te buscaba.  
  
-Ha de ser porque me quedé con un balón.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
Guardamos silencio por mucho rato.  
  
  
  
-Estás callada…. ¿en que piensas?  
  
-En lo estúpida que soy.  
  
-¿estúpida?.  
  
-Yo pensé que tu tenias alguna relación con Tai y Matt.  
  
-¡No! ¡como crees! … para mi está solo Joe. Tai  es solo un amigo al igual Matt.  
  
-Sabes… me caí de las escaleras el departamento de Matt.  
  
-Y ¿que fuiste hacer allá?  
  
-Quería verlo con la excusa de llevarle una carpeta que me prestó.  
  
-¿y?  
  
-le tiré la carpeta en la cara … no se veía muy contento de verme…  
  
-Yo no entiendo a ese chico esta feliz al instante triste… es extraño.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Si yo fuera tu… me olvidaría de él . Ambos son distintos, demasiado. Matt puede tener a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies pero a él no le importa … lo ignora…… y en vez de agradarle le molesta.  
  
-Gracias Sora.  
  
-De nada …. Para eso están las amigas…. Y no te enfades tanto conmigo… yo también te envidio ciertas cosas.  
  
-¿cómo , cuáles?  
  
-Bueno dices lo que piensas dando te exactamente lo mismo lo que pase … dices lo que no te gusta , no como yo que me lo guardo. Y otras cosas…  
  
-Si es cierto.  
  
-Ahora … si Matt no te toma en cuenta… ¡Ánimo! no es el único chico en el mundo , queda Izzy y ….. Tai.  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.  
  
-¿de qué?  
  
-¡eres más despistada que la creadora de este fics! ¡él está enamorado!  
  
-¿de quién?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Huy!!!! …… ¿¿¡¡¡¡¡ como tanto!!!!?? El está enamorado de ti  
  
-¡de mi!  
  
-¡SI!  
  
  
  
Jugaba …. Faltaba poco para que terminase el  juego….. sonó el pitazo final… ¡¡¡GANÓ!!!  
  
-¡Tai!  
  
-viniste  
  
-claro… como perdérmelo.  
  
-Y …¿que tal?  
  
-Has mejorado considerablemente.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Te invito una soda.  
  
-No sería mejor ¿que yo te invitase?  
  
-¡Al diablo con eso! ¿vienes o no?  
  
-por supuesto…. Deja ir a bañarme me cambio y vamos.  
  
-Bien , te espero en la entrada del colegio.  
  
-Si.  
  
  
  
Caminé y como siempre en aquel árbol estaba Matt…. …con su armónica.  
  
-Hola Matt.  
  
-Hola….. que bueno que te veo.  
  
-¿porque?  
  
-Escuché el Cd´s y a  los chicos de la banda les gustó mucho… es que estamos buscando una nueva vocalista ….y…  
  
-Acepto.  
  
-¿aceptas?  
  
-ser la vocalista .  
  
-que bien les diré a los chicos  
  
-si  
  
-hoy hay ensayo…. Te llamaré para decirte donde y a que hora.  
  
-Esta bien ….  
  
 Di la vuelta ,pero me faltaba decirle algo…  
  
-Matt.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-discúlpame  por haberte tirado la carpeta hace 2 días.  
  
-No hay  problema … me porte mal … además ya recibiste tu castigo – señaló mis heridas en el brazo y frente sonriendo.  
  
-Pues si…  
  
Ambos reímos juntos ,hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto los dos…  
  
  
  
  
  
No demuestra sus sentimientos … es muy encerrado en si mismo, rara vez me habla … no le gusto pero no importa, no me odia, soy su amiga, sabe que existo.  
  
¿Qué le atrae de su armónica?  
  
quizás sea  su forma de olvidar problemas o simplemente para alejar esa soledad casi infinita que habita en su interior.  
  
¿La separación de sus padres es la causa de su actitud?  
  
Si, eso le afectó mucho …a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo.  
  
¿Porque Sora? ¿Porque ella puede hablar con ella?  
  
Porque ella se le parece, ambos tienen problemas con sus padres.  
  
¿Cómo le gustan las chicas?  
  
Simpáticas, tal vez misteriosas como él mismo… que amen la música como la ama él , maduras , ¿rebeldes?… quizás.  
  
Al pensar en ellas veo que carezco de todas, creo que tengo que buscar a un chico que se acople a mi,  
  
Que pensemos igual..  
  
¿TAI?  
  
Me gusta el football , pero no soy fanática.  
  
Es decidido , yo no.  
  
En conclusión :  
  
                     Al parecer me quedo lejos con un departamento lleno con computadoras , una gigantesca cuenta de teléfono cada mes….. además podré tener un amante ja ja .  
  
                     Luego de esta cita con Tai… daré una vuelta por la sala de computo… solo para navegar en Internet…. Esa no me la creo ni yo…. Iré por Izzy.  
  
  
  
            ---------Fin---------  
  
  
  
La historia la cuenta Mimi, la escribí en un momento de desahogo de autor…porque supe que Mimi y Matt jamás estarían juntos por más que quisiera =(  
  
Y por ende en este fanfics tampoco lo están  
  
Este fics en MÍO, no lo tomes para tu página sin mi consentimiento.  
  
  
  
Todos los personajes de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei y a Akiyoshi Hongo y etc, etc, etc…en fin a mi, desgraciadamente, no.  
  
Sólo la historia es MÍA. 


End file.
